shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Adventures! (Theme Song)
*31 March 2019 }} Wild Adventures! is the main theme song of Shopkins for Shopkins: Wild onwards. The full version of the Shopkins: Wild version was uploaded on the YouTube channel on 1st September 2018. Lyrics :(Bold and italics indicate the main opening) :Apple! Kooky! Cheeky! and Lippy! :Peppa-Mint! and Donatina! and Jessicake Number One! :Let's go, go, go :On a wild adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Jessicake and her friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The town's just a train ride away! :Big town, big, big adventures! :Shopkins: Wild, Wild Style! :Let's discover the town :But where should we begin? :There are so many places :Let's give the jungle a spin :You love the hometown that you know :But you want to see some more :It's time to go, go, go :Get ready to explore! :Let's go, go, go :On a wild adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Jessicake and her friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The town's just a train ride away! :Big town, big, big adventures! :Shopkins: Wild, Wild Style! :You can chart a new course :It's time to find your way :Just pick a direction :And let the music play! :Talk to people you meet :Discover things you never knew :Amazing sights everywhere you go :Waiting there for you! :Let's go, go, go :On a wild adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Jessicake and her friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The town's just a train ride away! :Big town, big, big adventures! :Shopkins: Wild, Wild Style! :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :Discovering :Each day will bring :Big adventures for you!! :Let's go, go, go :On a wild adventure, :Let's go, go, go explore, :With Jessicake and her friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The town's just a train ride away! :Big town, big, big adventures! :Shopkins: Wild, Wild Style! Yolanda Yo-Yo version :Captain Zoom! Lynn! Rockin' Broc! and Max! :Posh Pear! and Casper! and Yolanda Number One! :Let's go, go, go :On a wild adventure, :Let's go, go, go have fun, :With Yolanda and her friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly faces, :The town's just a train ride away! :Big town, big, big adventures! :Yolanda & Friends: Wild, Wild Style! Characters *Jessicake *Kooky Cookie *Buncho Bananas *Apple Blossom *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Lippy Lips *Pupkin Cake *Minty Paws *Duncan *Rainbow Kate *Scarletta Gateau *Rubie Blaze Yolanda Yo-Yo version *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Captain Zoom *Lynn Flight Meal *Posh Pear *Max Saxophone *Rockin' Broc *Casper Cap *Sneaky Wedge *Popsi Cool *Bling Unicorn Ring *Bessie Bowl Locations Main Intro *Shopville **Small Mart Sheds **Brendam Docks *The Mainland *Kenya *China *Italy **Cansiglio Forest *United States **Mexico–United States Barrier *France **Plain of Flanders Yolanda Yo-Yo Version *Shopville **Airport Shopkin Sheds **Airport Shopkinworks **Fortune Stella's Shed **Brendam Docks **Ffarquhar Quarry **Wellsworth Scrap Yard *The Mainland **The Experimental Shopkins Yard *China Trivia *The theme tune has the same melody as Set Friendship in Motion albeit a different song with altered lyrics. *The logo of Wild Adventures! in the prototype version had bigger letters highlighted in blue, but the final version used mismatched sized letters that are all yellow. The prototype logo also faded on the screen, while the final on dropped in letter by letter. *A version of this song featuring the diesel Shopkins was featured in the fifth series episode, Yolanda Do Right, sung by Kate Murphy. In a sense of irony for this version, Murphy originally auditioned for Jessicake in Shopkins: Chef Club. *The South African Version of the theme tune, performed by Bobby van Jaarsveld, is at a lower pitch and key. Category:Songs